


Mon fil rouge

by PrincessHelio



Series: Oh My Peter [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hufflepuff Peter Parker, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Is a Good Bro, Slytherin Quentin Beck, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: Aunque Slytherin parecía reacio a juntarse con cualquiera de las casas de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, todos sabían que tenían una pequeña debilidad por Hufflepuff.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Oh My Peter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178180
Kudos: 3





	Mon fil rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; Hilo Rojo.

Slytherin era algo especial, eso opinaban todos y no de una forma agradable.

Era especial porque no le gustaba juntarse con cualquier persona y su enemistad declarada con Gryffindor, de seguro existente desde hace décadas, lo confirmaba. Pero aunque Slytherin parecía reacio a juntarse con cualquiera, todos sabían que tenían una pequeña debilidad por Hufflepuff.

Slytherin siempre sabía que decir y eran inteligentes, no tanto como Ravenclaw, pero lo eran. Eso si podrían halagarlo todos. 

También sabían que si querían algo, su atención no se alejaba de su meta.

Quentin no se salvaba de esa características, siendo el número uno de su casa y admirado por los menores de esta, aun así, el mayor tenía su debilidad. 

Peter Stark siendo Hufflepuff y el deseo de Beck, sin darse cuenta creaba toda una tormenta en el interior de este. 

Porque por donde pasaba Peter y estuviera cerca Beck, parecía que lo reiniciaban, haciendo su hablar torpe y sus conocimientos parecían mudarse a otro país. 

[✨] 

Debía estudiar, pronto se acercaban los TIMOs y aunque le gustaba fanfarronear de su gran inteligencia y habilidad para de una aprender lo leído y nunca olvidarlo, no quería confiarse.

Aun así, ahí se encontraba junto a Wade en uno de los jardines de la escuela, esperando a la hora de salida de clases de Peter. 

Estaba aburrido, demasiado, su amigo no hacía más que estar jugando con su varita en mano y él sin nada que hacer, se conformaba con ver sus tonterías. 

—Beck, Beck, Beck, Beck, Beck, Beck...

—Wilson, estoy a tu lado.– Respondió con fingida molestia. 

—Eso dices, pero puedo ver que te encuentras en Peterland.– Hablo con visible burla en su tono. —Bueno, no importa, ayúdame con este encantamiento que no entiendo.– Le pidió mientras estiraba un pedazo de pergamino algo maltratado. 

—Gryffindor tenías que ser.

Tomo el pequeño pedazo café entre sus manos. La letra aunque desgastada, se veía legible y aun así él tampoco lograba entender de que iba aquel hechizo.

Y como la curiosidad era su debilidad después del chico Stark, saco su varita dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

Miró hacia los lados, los grados más bajos empezaban a salir, así que era ahora o nunca, por si se trataba de alguna tontería de parte de su amigo.

Mirando a un punto indefinido, levantó su varita y tomo aire.

—Et cum id, quod vinculum esse nostrae non esse proponendum.¹

Cuando dio el último movimiento de su varita sintió como alguien le empujaba, haciendo que esta saliera disparada.

Con visible enojo se volteo hacia quien era el causan de aquel empujon, encontrándose con Vanessa, otra Gryffindor.

Esta le miraba entre apenada y asustada, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa asomaba por sus labios.

Suspiro con pesadez, no planeaba pelear, no con la amiga de Wade, teniéndo a este en frente.

Ignorandola se dirigió en busca de su varita, al dar con ella, estiró su mano derecha dispuesto a tomarla, pero algo lo distrajo, ese pequeño hilo atado a su dedo.

Dudoso lo toco, descubriendo que si estaba ahí y para aumentar su sorpresa logro ver que este parecía hacerse largo.

Tomo rápidamente su varita, para empezar a jalar el suave objeto y empezar a seguirlo, mientras sentía que del otro lado era jalado.

Wade solo le veía con cierta diversión en su rostro. Sabía a donde iba el hilo y para que servía el hechizo, solo quería molestar un momento a Beck.

Llego hacia una de las entradas que daba a los pasillos, en ni un momento levantó del todo su rostro, sabía a que parte le estaba llevando esto, conocía de sobra que las puertas de las aulas y quien tomaba su última clase en ellas.

Al llegar chocó levemente con un pequeño cuerpo. Conocía esos cabellos castaños y se negaba a agachar la mirada para ver quien estaba frente a él, aunque esas no eran las intenciones de su contrario.

Sintió una suave mano posarse en su mejilla, invitándolo a bajar su mirada y al hacerlo se topo con los ojos color café que tanto le encantaban.

—Pe-Peter... Hola, yo, estas aquí, si, digo clases, tomas, yo, hola.– No sabía que decir, la palabras salían atropelladas y su mente no formaba ideas coherentes. 

Peter miraba con cierta ternura al mayor y seguido de esto con cuidado alejo su mano de su mejilla, recibiendo así una mirada de desaprobación de parte del oji-azul.

Y entonces lo recordó, ese pequeño hilo en un dedo meñique, causando que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

—Entonces...– Dijo suavemente mientras levantaba su mano dejando a la vista el objeto rojo.

Y ahí Beck captó, volteo nuevamente a ver el suyo propio y como se había acortado un poco, viendo que terminaba junto al de Peter.

En ese momento no pudo evitar soltar una risa de alivio, confundiendo un poco al menor frente a él.

Ignorando el desastre que causaría, tiro los libros que sujetaba el castaño, para tomarlo entre brazos en un cálido abrazo y hacerlo girar levemente.

Una risa pequeña, que estaba entre la vergüenza y felicidad salió de sus rozados labios.

Beck lo posicionó nuevamente sobre el suelo y sin esperar a que alguno dijera algo más, tomo entre sus manos las mejillas del chico y acercó sus rostros para unirlos en un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] "Y con esto, el lazo de nuestra unión se mostrará". Obviamente no es un hechizo canon de la saga, me lo he inventado yo. 
> 
> Se qué la promp tenía que ver con el hilo rojo, pero me vino la idea a la mente. 
> 
> También sé que Wade se declaró Hufflepuff en Deadpool 2, pero en ese momento tenía obsoletos mis recuerdos de esa película. Porque trato de ignorar la bastardes que le hicieron a Wade, ah. Igual, Ryan Reynolds esta todo hermoso, jajsja.


End file.
